


覆水难收+木已成舟

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 4





	覆水难收+木已成舟

*ooc  
*对A文学  
*嚣张校霸×隐忍会长

/生活最好的状态就是清清冷冷的风风火火。

01.  
校园已经空了，夕阳在灰云里往下坠，霞光浓郁，操场斜披着半截浅灰色的阴影。  
今天发生了斗殴事件，可这是事先已经商量好的，五中和二中的校霸争霸赛，也不知是谁告密，打到一半教导主任带着条子把人全抓了。  
焉栩嘉和他的狗腿子从局子里出来就被教导主任提到了办公室里，等待他们的是校长还有学生会会长。焉栩嘉认得那个会长，叫夏之光，高三的，作为屋子里唯一一个没犯事的学生，是他告密的可能性最大。  
昏黄的灯下，夏之光冷着一张脸，时不时推动金丝眼镜，正在记录校长的话。焉栩嘉怒视着他，夏之光回头看他的时候，他露出了距离仇恨只有一丝距离的愤怒，紧咬着后槽牙，好像下一秒就要冲上来撕咬夏之光。  
“高二的焉栩嘉，你还有哪条校规没犯过？”  
夏之光的眉眼间没有半点情绪，虽然打着官腔，可他本质是来记录这件事的人，作为学生会长，处分和事后的惩罚，均要由他公布并执行。  
校长坐在椅子上抽烟，时不时抬眼看看这几个灰头土脸的男生，还有一个额头见了血，顺着脸颊一直流到脖颈，染红了衣领，可血液已经凝固，一片深红。  
“说吧，谁是主谋。”  
“校长，是我！”  
焉栩嘉义不容辞的站了出来，他是学校的校霸，嚣张跋扈的小少爷，他轻轻抬起下巴，一副你不敢动我的表情。  
的确不敢动他，他爸可是区长。  
“焉栩嘉啊，我和你父亲可是同学，你爸年轻的时候，就像人家夏之光一样，那可是数一数二的优等生，你怎么就不能学学好？”  
校长语重心长的样子很是滑稽，八字眉搅在一起，两缕烟流从鼻腔里涌出，像是动画片里生气的公牛。他挥动着手掌，指向夏之光，又指向焉栩嘉，看夏之光时的眼神充满了欣赏和恭维，可看焉栩嘉的眼神是无可奈何的愤怒。  
“还有你，陈江海，他爸是区长，你爸是民工，你跟着瞎混什么，还把头打出血了，医疗费你爸给的起吗？”  
“我帮他给。”  
“就是因为你，他才会受伤！”夏之光突然开口了，用笔指着焉栩嘉，清冷的脸上可算有了些表情，“你以为你这是兄弟情，想一个人顶罪，你倒是了不起，有你爸撑腰，可他们没有。”  
焉栩嘉可容不了被同为学生的夏之光批评教育，立马挥起拳头要打夏之光，要不是他小弟给他拦下了，今天又得罪加一等。  
“我也不想知道你们为什么打架，焉栩嘉你停课一周，陈江海和李俊，这学期别来了，留级吧。”  
“凭什么我停课他们留级？”  
焉栩嘉又开始打抱不平，这个道理简单的夏之光忍不住捂着嘴偷笑，校长也冷哼了一声，用手指敲了敲桌子，用极其讽刺的声音说道。  
“我可惹不起你啊，没开除算给你爸面子了。”  
校长签完字把笔一扔，理了理衣领就走了，临走前还拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，叫他好好监督焉栩嘉。  
“我会看好他的，校长再见。”  
校长欣慰的点头离开，又轮到教导主任开始批评教育，三句不离夏之光，把人夸的跟神仙似的，夏之光也不得意，低着头写着什么。  
“你们打架，校长为你们留下来，我为你们留下来，你们会长也为你们留下来，还让人家警察同志跑一趟，你们说这性质恶不恶劣！”  
“恶劣，够了吧，吵死了。”  
焉栩嘉撇着头一副不爱听的样子，教导主任气的跳脚，夏之光上前安慰，也只有对老师说话的时候他脸上能有一丝笑容。  
“主任，这天色也晚了，让他们回去吧，处罚已经到位了，陈同学头上还有伤。”  
教导主任把气咽了回去，摆着手叫他们赶紧滚，焉栩嘉带着俩病怏怏的兄弟头也不回的就出去了，关门间，教导主任正在给夏之光交代些什么。  
一出去陈江海就哭了，他不知道怎么把留级的事情给父母说，焉栩嘉拍着他的背说他会让他爸去跟校长求情，让他们别担心。  
“你还在害他们。”夏之光的声音从他们身后传来，焉栩嘉怒不可遏地转过头，想要骂夏之光一顿，可被夏之光抢先了。  
“陈江海，李俊，上次考试就是年级倒数，焉栩嘉你倒是好，年级前三百。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，留级对于他们是件好事，不后就这样直接进入高三，考不上大学的。”  
“那我也跟他们一起留级，我也不读了。”  
“你随便，反正我也不信你能考前三百。”  
夏之光刚刚说完就被焉栩嘉提着领子按在墙上了，两个小弟拼命的拦，说教导主任还在里面，别整的学都没得上了。  
“你信不信我撕烂你的嘴？”  
焉栩嘉忍不了这口气，夏之光依旧没什么情绪波动，只是握住焉栩嘉的手臂用力一拧，焉栩嘉就被难以置信的力道摔到地上。  
“你们爸妈应该和校长谈完了，去会议室找你们爸妈吧。”  
夏之光理了理衣领，又扶了一下金丝眼镜，就像看垃圾一样瞪了一眼焉栩嘉，转身就走了。听到父母已经来了，陈江海和李俊直接被吓哭了，这样留级的事情不就是板上钉钉的事情了。焉栩嘉安慰着小弟，回过头的时候夏之光的身影已经消失在了走廊里。

02.  
要求的停课，可第二天焉栩嘉还是去了学校。  
在校门口值班的学生会三女一男，根本拦不住焉栩嘉，女生一推就开，那男生还挨了一拳，捂着肚子蹲在校门口。  
“去叫夏会长。”一个女生对另一个女生说道，短发女生急急忙忙就往学校里跑。剩下两个女生仗着焉栩嘉不打女生，把他拦住，说学校规定了，他一周之后才能回学校上课。  
“你们把姓夏的叫过来一样挨打。”焉栩嘉深黑的眼眸低垂着，他随时都是一副没睡醒的样子，半眯着眼，低音炮敲打着耳膜，给人一种莫名的压迫感。远处，比夏之光先赶到的，是他的狗腿子们，叫嚣着去拽两个女生，叫她们给焉栩嘉放行。  
“学，学校的规定……”  
“规定个鬼啊，死婊子，抽死你信不信？”一个染着黄头发的尖嘴猴腮的男生一把抓住女生的长发，挥手就想扇女生耳光，却被赶来的夏之光一把扼住手腕，一个顺力，扯的人仰马翻栽倒在地。  
焉栩嘉挑眉，夏之光指定练了什么。  
“我想昨天校长说的很清楚，你要停课一周。”  
“我爸叫我直接来的，打过招呼了。”  
焉栩嘉靠近夏之光，对方仰着下巴也不躲。夏之光天生就有股傲气，这让焉栩嘉很烦躁，他一定要想点法子杀杀姓夏的锐气。  
“夏会长，听说你家里困难，让我进去吧，这学期给你开个一等奖学金。”  
“别想贿赂我。”被戳中弱点的夏之光明显有些动怒，可只有眉眼微微压低，整肃的说着，手捏成拳。焉栩嘉把一切看在眼里，他昨天已经调查过夏之光的事情，沾沾自喜的勾着嘴角，还套近乎一般搂住夏之光的脖子，很用力，夏之光几乎无法挣脱。  
“我爸说，他想资助一个品学兼优的学生直到大学毕业，我给他推荐了你。”焉栩嘉知道，跟夏之光这种名声好的人不能用硬的，贿赂人最好的办法就是他缺什么就给什么，让他产生跟着你混就能心想事成的幻觉，他就会听的话，跟你达成共识。  
夏之光果然沉默了，焉栩嘉觉得自己胜券在握，就等对方上钩。   
“你忽悠你那些狗腿子的套路，用我身上行不通。”夏之光突然来了这么一句，握住焉栩嘉搭在他肩膀上的手，用自己的脚扫起焉栩嘉的脚，握住手臂，把焉栩嘉丢了出去。  
好一个标准的过肩摔，直接把焉栩嘉摔懵逼了。旁边的瞎起哄，焉栩嘉面子薄，连忙爬了起来，骂骂咧咧的拽住夏之光的领子，却被夏之光抓住手臂一拧，疼得半跪在地上。  
“给你两个选择，给我的社员道歉，然后跟我去校长办公室说明情况，或者我就地收拾你们一顿。”  
“我操你妈的，你以为我打不过你这个学跳舞的？”  
“你肯定打不过我。”夏之光一用力，焉栩嘉觉得自己的手臂快断了，连忙使眼色让小弟帮忙，几个狗腿子冲上来，几个人抱住夏之光的腰和腿，试图把他和焉栩嘉拖开。  
夏之光就像一条鱼一样，抓不住。他一脚踹在焉栩嘉的肩膀上把他踢倒在地，用手肘猛击身后抱住他腰的人的肚子，又一拳砸在抱着他右腿的男生头顶，打的那男生眼冒金星，悲鸣一声松开了手。夏之光的动作还没完，他一个横扫踢倒了被打了肚子的男生，也不知道从哪掏出来一个棍子，一甩就变长，指着焉栩嘉，叫他别乱动。  
“哟，学生会长带头打学生了。”焉栩嘉坐在地上都不忘调侃，他知道夏之光下不去手。夏之光已经发怒了，额头上青筋跳动，手臂上也蔓延着青筋，想用甩棍在焉栩嘉身上随便乱抽一通，可真正挥下去的时候，却发现不顺手，半路里缩住了，又愤慨又悲哀的斥骂着：“朽木不可雕也。”  
“你骂人都是文绉绉的。”焉栩嘉调侃完最后一句，就被夏之光拽着衣领拖起来，往校长办公室里送。几个小弟连忙要帮焉栩嘉出头，却被他们大哥的眼神呵斥回去，站在原地不敢动。  
焉栩嘉又有鬼把戏了。  
其实夏之光也没想到焉栩嘉会乖乖的跟着他，他有些疑惑的看着焉栩嘉，对方脸上带着匪夷所思的笑容，也不说话，就看着夏之光。通往校长办公室的走廊几乎没什么人来，谁没事有事会去校长办公室门口逛。快走到办公室的时候，夏之光收起了甩棍，插在别在腰边的小口袋里，敲响了办公室的门。  
“进来。”那是一个陌生的男声，不是校长的声音，夏之光有点疑惑，难道是校长的新助理。夏之光推门而入，坐在校长座位上的人是他从未见过的，一脸鼠像的中年男人，眼睛深凹，看起来像个丧尸，让夏之光不由得起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你是谁？”鼠脸的男人瞥了一眼夏之光，又看向他身边的焉栩嘉，立马露出了谄媚的笑容。  
“刘校长，恭喜你晋升。”焉栩嘉露出招牌假笑，夏之光都还没搞起情况，昨天不都还是马校长吗，怎么今天就换了一个人。  
“这个是学生会长，他拦住我不准我进校门，我好苦恼啊，刘校长。”  
“放肆，怎能不准学生进校门呢，学生学习，天经地义，你这个学生会长怎么当的？”  
“可是，马校长说，他要停……”  
“马校长调到x师大了，现在我说了算，焉同学求学心切，你应该放人才对。”  
夏之光反应过来，焉父为了让焉栩嘉在学校里好过日子，连校长都换了，一个区长有这么大的权力吗？夏之光瞪了一眼旁边得意偷笑的焉栩嘉，正想解释什么，却被刘校长抢先了。那个瘦的跟竹竿一样的男人，两家凹陷，走到夏之光面前藏头露尾的说着些风凉话，气的夏之光紧紧地咬住下嘴唇。  
“你刚刚在校门口打人，我从监控里都看到了，别有一点点权力就为所欲为，信不信我全校通报你。”夏之光冷笑，这话明明该说给刘校长自己听，焉栩嘉装好人一般让刘校长别再说了，眼神轻蔑的一斜，和夏之光对视。  
“您就别批评夏会长了，人嘛，都会犯点小错。”夏之光握拳，恨不得就在这里打焉栩嘉一顿，让他跪着给自己磕头认错。  
“那就点到为止，夏同学，要是我再看见你在学校打架，高考你就别考了，今年的奖学金也取消，听到没。”  
“听到了。”夏之光咬着牙说着，气的浑身发抖，那些话像钻子一样钻进他的耳朵，使他厌恶，又使他震动。他和焉栩嘉一起走出校长办公室，夏之光加快脚步，想甩开身后的人。  
就在那天之后，夏之光的地位发生了翻天覆地的变化。

03.  
焉栩嘉乱传谣言，说夏之光跟他打架输了，现在整个学生会都是他的手下败将。  
坏学生越发张扬起来，夏之光也不敢在学校里动手镇压，头顶上还有那个耗子精盯着，他好不容易熬到高三，可不能说不考就不考。  
起初夏之光心态还是很平和的，那些坏学生想干什么他也不再管，反正烂的是他们又不是他，他只是叮嘱自己的社员注意安全，别被那些不怀好心的人盯上。  
偶尔放学在校外，夏之光还是会带着口罩去蹲守欺负了他手下的混混们，拖进小巷子就是一顿揍，打的那人猝不及防，回过神人就没见了。  
大家心知肚明那是夏之光，可没证据也没办法收拾他。在学校里夏之光就装他的小白兔，从不招惹那些二流子小混混，连正眼看都不会。  
无视，就是最高的轻蔑。  
可这样怎能让焉栩嘉满足呢，夏之光既然只敢在校外报仇，那他们就在校内欺负他。于是，焉栩嘉带着他的小弟在各个场所做令夏之光心烦的事情。  
比如，夏之光在操场上跑步的时候，往他身上泼橘子汁;在游泳课后剪断夏之光的鞋带，偷拍他换衣服的裸照然后塞到他书包里威胁他;趁夏之光打球把他书包偷了，然后在楼上把他的笔记本扯下来折纸飞机丢的满学校都是;午休的时候溜到夏之光的教室在他脸上画猫胡须……  
最过分的一次，焉栩嘉把在学校里抓得毛毛虫塞进了夏之光的衣领，在夏之光发疯似的脱衬衫的时候，把他一把推进学校的喷泉里。喷泉里的水八百年没换过，带着藻类植物的腐臭味，夏之光头发全湿了，搭在脸上淌水，身上也沾满淤泥，而那只毛毛虫漂浮在水面上，已经被压成泥。  
“闹够没？”夏之光冷酷的声音打断了正在嘲笑他的焉栩嘉和他的狗腿子们，焉栩嘉勾着嘴角嘲笑着夏之光狼狈的样子很搞笑，可夏之光只是从水池里爬了起来，一言不发的绕过他们，往宿舍里走。  
“哟，你怕了啊？你当初写匿名信告发我打架时，怎么没想到有今天。”  
夏之光停下脚步，身上还在淌水，他只是淡淡的说了一句不是他写的，然后继续往前走，任由焉栩嘉在后面怎么呐喊，他都不回头。  
这一次，夏之光真的失望了。  
焉栩嘉的小弟们和焉栩嘉庆祝着复仇成功，可焉栩嘉却有点笑不出来，他敷衍着应和了几句，夏之光的湿漉漉的背影在他脑海里挥之不去。平时打架斗殴霸凌人的小霸王第一次觉得自己过分了，他随便找了个借口打发走了他的小弟，耐不住内心的愧疚，他急匆匆的往宿舍里赶。  
他居然信了夏之光说的，他没有。  
焉栩嘉从生活老师那得知夏之光的房间在楼顶最后一间，是个四人间，主要是给成绩优异的学生住的。现在还没到回寝室的时间点，待会儿还有晚自习，大多数学生会选择吃完饭直接回教室，所以整个宿舍楼都很安静，只有稀稀落落几个人。  
焉栩嘉推开了夏之光的寝室门，夏之光只穿了一条裤衩，正把腿踩在楼梯上给自己被喷泉里的钢筋刮破皮的小腿上药。优美的肌肉线条暴露在昏暗的灯光下让人移不开眼，洗澡水从他的头皮出发，因重力滴落在他的肩膀上，又滑过他的胸膛，像琴弓滑过琴弦般轻盈顺畅。  
焉栩嘉突然有莫名其妙的口渴感，他忍不住舔了舔嘴。  
“你来干什么？”焉栩嘉和夏之光对视的时候，才发现对方的眼眶有点红，两颊有若隐若现的泪痕。焉栩嘉心脏突然被拧了一把，双眼失神，没有回答夏之光的问题。夏之光皱着眉头捞起运动服外套穿上，露出泛着粉红的长腿，上面一条条擦伤让焉栩嘉后背发凉。  
还是挺严重的，微微淌着血。  
“没事情就出去吧，我不想看到你。”  
“如果那次斗殴不是你写的匿名信，你为什么要针对我？”  
“我针对你？”夏之光冷哼，走到焉栩嘉的跟前用葱白的手指抵在焉栩嘉的胸口，他向来说不出什么尖酸刻薄的话或者侮辱人的脏话，即使参杂着再大的火气，都像是在跟人讲道理一般。  
“你说我针对你，是谁大费周章想尽办法天天整我，我现在吃饭都怕里面有虫子，走路都低着头，生怕哪伸出一条腿，我就下去了。”夏之光拿手指戳着焉栩嘉的胸口，情绪上来了，眼泪立马濡湿眼眶，泛着水光，眼角微红，焉栩嘉才夏之光原来是个情绪体质，一激动就容易掉眼泪。  
“我所做的都是履行职责，打你那些狗腿子是因为他们欺负了我的社员。”夏之光有点哽咽，声音染着哭腔，他是真的又恼又怒，在学校呆了快三年，居然在高三的节骨眼上摊上这事。  
“我明天就去辞职，我不干了，我怕你了，我惹不起你，你家有钱有权，能撤我奖学金，还能让我不高考，我怂了。”夏之光摊着手，眼里有泪可嘴上在笑，焉栩嘉一时说不出话来，摇着头想解释，却被夏之光一把推出门外，关上门反锁上。  
“你走吧，我不想看到你。”门内传来夏之光微弱的声音，焉栩嘉在门口呆站了好一会儿，才转身离去。这场斗争明明是他赢了，可他却怎么都笑不出来，甚至，有些悲伤。  
他伤害了夏之光的骄傲，那份自信乐观的骄傲就像夏之光的勋章一样，一直别在胸前。他高一开始就经常注意的到，这个走路像跳舞一般优雅的学长，骄傲是夏之光最闪耀的一部分，也是很多人敬仰他的原因。  
那么优秀，那么善良，永远乐观努力的学习工作，用自己的办法去指引同学走上正道。仔细想想，夏之光只会在别人先动手后再动手，从不陷害栽赃别人，都是有一说一。  
等到冷静下来，焉栩嘉回忆着夏之光跟他说过的每一句话，现在听来并没那么刺耳，逆耳是肯定的，可都是些忠言劝告。  
是他太浅薄，以小人之心，度君子之腹。  
可事到如今，好像已覆水难收。

*ooc  
*虐妻一时爽 追妻火葬场  
*画风逐渐憨批

****  
夏之光一向言出必行，第二天早上就拿着辞职申请准备上交教务处。  
刚刚走到办公室前，便看到焉栩嘉早早就蹲在了教务处门口，今天他带了个口罩，抬眼的时候感觉冷冰冰的，夏之光以为他还不放过自己，条件反射的往后退了几步。  
“你干什么？”  
焉栩嘉没有说话，直直的走到夏之光面前，从他手里一把抢过他的辞职申请，确认无误后，撕了个粉碎，丢进了旁边的垃圾桶里。夏之光脸上瞬间黑一块红一块，拽着焉栩嘉的衣领就上来一拳，焉栩嘉也不躲，殷红的血液瞬间染红了白色的口罩。  
夏之光愣住了，他没想到焉栩嘉会这样傻站的承受他一拳。夏之光容易心软，所以他一直以来都假装着自己对任何人都毫无感情，可真当仇人见了血，焉栩嘉那双大眼睛委屈的一瞅，心就软了七八成，从包里扯了一张纸递给焉栩嘉。  
“哥，你真好。”  
焉栩嘉摘下口罩说话的时候，他才发现焉栩嘉好像感冒了，声音意外的沙哑，心又软了两成，根本生不起气来，可还是一副毫不在意的表情，瞪垃圾似的瞪着焉栩嘉。  
“让开，我口头上也能辞职的。”  
“别辞嘛，我以后给你当小弟，你叫我干什么我就干什么。”  
“那我叫你跪下，你跪不跪？”  
夏之光哭笑不得，焉栩嘉突如其来的转变让他有点不知所措，他知道这小子没良心，对他心软可没有意义，干脆杀杀这小少爷的面子，看他还惹不惹事。  
果然，焉栩嘉的表情瞬间变得凝重起来，鼻血捂的满脸都是，像只大狗一样站在那低着头，一声不吭。夏之光耸了耸肩，他就知道焉栩嘉还是最在乎面子，冷笑一声就往教务处里走，却又被焉栩嘉拽了回来，拖进了无人的楼道里。  
“松开，痛死人了……”  
夏之光被焉栩嘉掐的生疼，扭动着身子想逃离，他又想用以前的招数弄倒焉栩嘉，可焉栩嘉也不是什么好惹的货色，被同样招数弄了两次，也大概知道了夏之光出招的套路，三下五除二就把夏之光的手按在了头顶，膝盖也挤入他两腿之间，将夏之光完全控制住。  
靠的太近了，几乎快咬在一起，一股股血腥味涌入夏之光的鼻腔，他闭上眼把头撇向一边，嘴里也骂骂咧咧的，说着刺激焉栩嘉的话，焉栩嘉一直没有说话，等到夏之光骂累了才缓缓开口。  
“那么做会让你开心吗？”  
“什么？”  
“如果那么做你会原谅我吗？”  
夏之光没有反应过来，焉栩嘉就松开了束缚他的手，就在他面前，单膝跪了下去。夏之光的脸瞬间红了，不知所措的去扶焉栩嘉，看着对方即将放下另一只膝盖，自己也干脆蹲了下去，以奇怪的姿势抱住了焉栩嘉，让他保持着单膝跪地的姿势。  
“你不要脸啊？”  
“不要了，打算给你。”  
焉栩嘉打趣的说着，挑起眉毛的样子终于让夏之光找回了一点那玩世不恭的小少爷的感觉。或许是紧张，也或许是靠的太近有些闷热，夏之光开始低喘，用手臂挡住自己的脸，骂骂咧咧的叫焉栩嘉站起来。  
为什么会脸红呢？  
“之前是我错了，原谅我好不？”  
“你吃错药了啊？”  
“原谅我，好不好，让我当你小弟，我补偿你。”  
“焉栩嘉！”  
夏之光这个时候才发现，原来最可怕的不是焉栩嘉欺负他，而是这比自己还高一截的冰山脸学弟跟自己撒娇。他难道不知道低音炮撒娇听起来很诡异吗？焉栩嘉就像个大狗狗，得不到想要的就瞪着大眼把夏之光盯着，还故意嘟起嘴巴嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，羞得面子薄的夏之光脸红成一片，只好答应了下来。  
“不辞职了，原谅你，但我也不要你这个小弟。”  
“那不行，我良心过不去，你想想你读高三多累啊，以后打饭背包我来，这不挺好的吗？”  
“你还有良心？我才不会使唤人呢。”  
“唉，反正就这么说定了，以后我就是你小弟，你就是我大哥，学校我罩着你，绝不会受欺负！”  
“到底是谁在欺负我……”  
夏之光正想反驳几句，焉栩嘉就拽着他的手把他从教务处附近拖走了。夏之光吵嚷嚷的骂了一路，焉栩嘉都不松手，就死死把他拽着，一路拖回了教学区。  
“饭盒给我，中午我帮你打饭。”  
把夏之光送回班上后，焉栩嘉顶着满脸鼻血往门口一杵，拽的跟二五八万伸手要夏之光给他饭盒，不知道的还以为是这小子又来勒索夏之光了，还有人考虑要不要跟班主任说一声。  
“不要你帮我打，我自己能去。”  
“就你这小身板，哪跑的过高一高二的啊，我看你好几天在食堂里只吃一道菜了，拿来，保证给你吃饱。”  
“不用！”被说小身板的夏之光又火气上头了，转身就往教室里走，焉栩嘉一时慌了神，一脚踩在了夏之光的脚后跟，夏之光鞋子掉了瞬间重心不稳往前栽了几步，骂骂咧咧的转头指着焉栩嘉鼻子就是一顿乱骂。  
焉栩嘉一低头，脸上绽放了挑逗笑容，夏之光也瞬间反应过来，伸脚想去把鞋子抢回来，却被焉栩嘉一脚踢出了教室。  
“垫着增高鞋垫不好跑吧，学长～”  
“你！”  
焉栩嘉在夏之光耳朵面前轻声说到，看着那平时谁都看不上的清冷脸上绽放出从未见过的羞耻和慌乱，忍不住笑出声。明明长的挺可爱的，也不知道为什么每天皱个眉头装酷。  
“一手交饭盒，一手交鞋子。”  
“你这是什么新型霸凌啊……”  
夏之光无语，还是单脚跳着去书包里拿出了饭盒，怒气冲冲的扔给焉栩嘉，然后又单脚跳着去教室外捡鞋子，刚刚弯下腰，那混小子又过来在他腰上掐了一把。  
“你好瘦啊，多吃点。”  
“你好烦啊啊！”  
焉栩嘉终于作死成功，被夏之光拿着甩棍赶回了高二的楼层。

****  
中午放学铃刚刚打响，夏之光就看到了窗外通往食堂的大道上，出现了狂奔的焉栩嘉。他眼睛瞬间瞪大，不可思议的说着这小子疯了，再怎么说焉栩嘉教室也在四楼，怎么做到跑这么快的。  
大概又过了几分钟，他手机响了，夏之光接起后，是焉栩嘉喘着气问他喝不喝奶茶。都没来得及思考焉栩嘉怎么知道自己的电话号码的，听到奶茶二字的夏之光就像被点了穴一样，完全不过脑就说了声要，焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻的挂断了电话，夏之光才反应过来，自己居然使唤了学弟。  
这不跟焉栩嘉那大傻子差不多嘛。夏之光自责的想着，可又想起了那混小子的种种恶行，又觉得送上门的便宜，不占白不占。  
就该消磨消磨那混小子的精力。  
有焉栩嘉帮着打饭的间隙，夏之光省了大概一刻钟的时间，正好背背单词。焉栩嘉回到夏之光的教室时，夏之光已经快速的过了几页单词书，看着焉栩嘉来了，还主动的收拾桌子，让焉栩嘉跟他坐在一起吃东西。  
“给你打了红烧肉，西红柿炒蛋和排骨。”  
“打那么多干嘛，我吃不完……”  
“多吃点还能长呢，垫增高鞋垫不累吗？”  
“你再提那三个字我把你头拧下来。”  
夏之光迫不及待的想喝奶茶，却被焉栩嘉抢走了，逼迫他先吃饭才能喝奶茶。夏之光气鼓鼓的，被学弟指挥让他觉得有些臊面子，但看着焉栩嘉鼻子上贴着药膏，又不好意思再动一次手。  
“疼不疼？”  
“你在关心我？”  
焉栩嘉眉毛一挑，夏之光脸就一红，他万万想不到自己会跟仇人坐在一起吃东西。他没再说话，低着头乖巧的啃着排骨，又舀了一大勺米饭喂进嘴里，嘴角还粘着米，看样子的确是饿坏了。  
“你是不是翘课去打饭了。”  
“没有，我像是要翘课的人吗？”  
“你要是敢骗我，我明天就去辞职。”  
夏之光也学着焉栩嘉威胁人的那套，又摆出他那副看不起人的表情，奈何嘴角粘着米没有任何威慑力，被焉栩嘉一脸嘲讽的擦了嘴，脸又红了，傻兮兮的低了下去。  
没想到是个迷糊蛋，焉栩嘉托着腮笑着，他还以为夏之光真如他所见那般完美且一丝不苟。  
“问你的，是不是翘课了。”  
“没有，我发誓，我撒谎我这辈子都给你当牛做马。”  
“那我你宁愿天打雷劈。”  
夏之光低头喝奶茶，焉栩嘉就开始打量教室，发现后面黑板上贴着学长学姐们的志愿，而夏之光的名字后，赫然写着s大学。  
“哥，你要考s大吗？”  
“嗯，但也不一定考的上。”  
“你那么厉害，可以的。”焉栩嘉托着腮，阳光下的少年皮肤瓷白，漂亮的睫羽也微微煽动，低音敲打着夏之光的耳膜，夏之光的脸颊有一瞬间如炙热的太阳般滚烫“你是我见过最完美的人。”  
“我才不稀罕你的认可呢。”  
夏之光把头撇在一边，他不知道在光芒万丈的午后，他那脸上的红晕暴露的淋漓尽致。他还是没有学会撒谎，心口不一的样子让焉栩嘉觉得好笑，又舍不得拆穿。  
“那我也要考s大。”  
“你考不上的，你个呆瓜。”  
“万一考上呢？”  
“呵，你考得上我跟你姓。”  
夏之光冷哼，却没想到焉栩嘉的表情突然变得严肃，空气尴尬到零点，他有点不知所措起来，明明只是一句玩笑话而已，难道焉栩嘉这小子难道较真了？  
“那说好了，到时候s大见。”  
焉栩嘉坏笑起来，夏之光伸手在他脸上掐了一爪子，叫他不准笑。两人就像老友一样打闹起来，好像所有的恩怨在此刻冰释前嫌。夏之光也在心里骂着自己又心软了，可看着焉栩嘉的那副认真的模样，他又气不起来。  
“以后什么不会就来问我，没几个月我就走了，臭小子。”  
夏之光绕到焉栩嘉坐的那一侧，扶着焉栩嘉的手，声音柔和的说着。这恐怕是焉栩嘉第一次见夏之光如此温柔的表情，阳光落在他半桃花半雏凤的大眼睛里，清澈的如泛着波光粼粼的湖，焉栩嘉的脸也开始滚烫起来，不由自主的往后躲，避开了夏之光的眼神。  
“这里的伤疤变浅了呢。”夏之光撸开焉栩嘉的袖子，看着焉栩嘉手臂上，如白色虫子一样干瘪的伤口，“别成为你讨厌的人的样子，好吗？”  
灿烂如阳光的少年，焉栩嘉回忆起了高一时的往事，瞳孔也逐渐收缩起来，呼吸也变得缓慢，记忆一点点退回那个一年前艳阳高照的午后，那处唯一不被阳光照耀的阴干角落，他被流浪的光所找到。  
那时，他还是被霸凌的那个人。从小读私立的原因让焉栩嘉很难融入公立学校的环境，再加上他天生不苟言笑，又是出了名的富家少爷，几乎每一天都有高年级的人把他堵到学校后校门的废弃储藏室里，抢光他所有的钱并揍他出气。  
就是那个时候，他和夏之光第一次相遇。逆光而来的少年打走了所有恶霸，还扶着鼻青脸肿的焉栩嘉去医务室，为了照顾少年的面子，夏之光还把自己的外套脱下来盖在焉栩嘉身上，把他搂在怀里，维护着少年快被践踏的所剩无余的尊严。  
“以后他们欺负你，就找我，我高二五班夏之光，报我名字，我帮你出头。”  
焉栩嘉的回忆渐渐苏醒，也是那样的动作，只不过是在医务室，夏之光扶着他受伤的手臂，给他上药包扎，也是那副温柔的样子，眼神如星河般璀璨。  
那个一尘不染，干净的如阳光的少年，又再次以这个表情，回到了他的世界。  
他怎能就把这件事忘了呢。  
“对不起……”  
“干嘛又道歉啊，我都原谅你了。”夏之光捂着嘴笑起来，褪掉一身的拘谨，轻轻剥开焉栩嘉额前的碎发，注视着那双同他一样明亮年轻的眼睛，“我会等你的，焉栩嘉，你一定要好好学习，不要在当坏学生了。”  
“我一直都相信你是靠自己考的试，我翻过你的笔记，记的很好，以前对你太严格了，但看你愿意反省，我也放心了。”  
“哥……”  
“要加油啊，焉栩嘉。”  
伴随着高三午休结束，焉栩嘉愣愣的往宿舍楼里走，夏之光的每一句话，他的脸庞，都浮现在他的脑海，挥之不去。心脏跳动的很快，他总算懂了夏之光的人格魅力在哪，被众星捧月万人敬仰的会长大人，一直不是他的敌人，而是曾守护过他的前辈。  
我会等你的。  
这句话在焉栩嘉脑海里重复了上百遍，他的脸也开始滚烫起来，目之所及的所有东西都散发着鲜艳的色彩，光亮进入了他内心最柔软的深处，他确定他爱上了夏之光，确定了他落在了自己的心尖上。  
他仿佛找到了一颗璀璨的星，并决心向他飞行。

****  
那之后的焉栩嘉像变了个人一样，连眼神都从最初的永远睡不醒，变成精神百倍温柔如水。  
他剪掉了过长的刘海，把黄发染黑，变成他这个年纪该有的样子，穿着干净的校服衬衫，每天一放学就往夏之光班上赶，扯着那低音炮跟他哥撒娇，大眼睛一笑就弯成月牙，不厌其烦的跟在夏之光后面，聊着他班上发生的事情。  
他的人生也变得充实，遣散了小弟们之后，桀骜不驯的小少爷居然开始主动跟班上的学霸和老师们套近乎。学霸和老师起初以为焉栩嘉又有什么鬼点子，可看着夏之光随时也会来他班上给焉栩嘉讲题，大家逐渐相信焉栩嘉是痛改前非准备好生学习了，也开始主动和焉栩嘉搭话。  
焉栩嘉的成绩也是以肉眼可见的速度突飞猛进，虽说一直是不良少年，但焉栩嘉内心还是想好的，功课也没有落好多，把平时用来玩的时间，全部用在了学习上。  
就在夏之光快高考的前一个月，高二的第三次月考，焉栩嘉考了年级第一，还上台发言。当了回“暴发户”的焉栩嘉站上主席台就跟旁边鼓掌的夏之光对视了一眼，比了个胜利的手势，朝着夏之光露出一个灿烂的微笑。  
“我之所以能考好，是因为我有个很想见的人，刻不容缓，时不我待，十万火急，我需要用尽全力追上他，永远站在他身旁。”  
这是焉栩嘉的演讲稿里，最后的一句话，他用余光看着站在旁边朝他微笑的夏之光，用炙热的目光欣赏着他，夏之光是第一个鼓掌的人，好像眼里也有泪，抿着嘴唇一直在忍耐，等焉栩嘉走过他身旁时，顾忌仪态的会长大人，还是留下了一句做得好。  
“做得好，焉栩嘉。”  
这句话比焉栩嘉拿了第一名，还要值得纪念。  
那之后，夏之光要去照毕业照了，远远的，他看见焉栩嘉站在操场对面，朝他挥了挥手，又不敢靠近。夏之光看了看前面还有几个班，还有些时间，便朝着焉栩嘉做了个手势，那孩子就小跑着过来，满脸带着灿烂的笑容。  
“哥！”  
焉栩嘉喊了一声，夏之光才发现他手里还拿着一个橙子，已经剥好了皮，吃了几瓣，就直直的递到了夏之光手里。焉栩嘉那还没褪去婴儿肥的脸上鼓起一个包，他还在咀嚼着嘴里的橘子，含糊的说了句很甜，要夏之光尝尝。  
“哥，高考加油啊，这周就别熬夜了。”  
“知道，你也是，好生准备期末考。”  
夏之光还是一副前辈的模样，也不忘叮嘱焉栩嘉的学习情况。他一副胸有成竹的样子，看来已经势在必得。焉栩嘉又跟夏之光聊了几句，都是些日常的东西，仿佛夏之光即将去照的不是毕业照，而是普通的集体照，他也不会去高考，也不会离开焉栩嘉去远方，他依旧是这个学校的学生会长，而焉栩嘉依旧是跟在他屁股后的小学弟。  
可，当夏之光说他要去照毕业照了，叫焉栩嘉先回教室。在他转身进入队伍的那一瞬间，焉栩嘉鼻子酸了，低下了头。他安慰自己只是分开一年而已，只要他努力，他又能站到夏之光身边。那早在几个月前就确定了的感情又开始暗涌，藏在心里的话几欲破口而出，他何时变得如此感性，为何面对离别的时候，有这般不舍难过。  
“焉栩嘉！”  
夏之光又跑了回来，扶住了焉栩嘉的脸，把他托起跟自己对视。焉栩嘉还没反应过来，可已经开始生理性掉眼泪，夏之光带着灿烂的笑，可眉头却紧紧的皱在一起，他也无法掩盖内心的悲伤。  
可他是哥哥。  
“不准哭，焉栩嘉，我等着你呢！”  
夏之光说完后，又回到了队列里，焉栩嘉只觉得脸又烫又疼，看着那逐渐远去的背影，内心也逐渐坚强起来。  
一切，有了归宿。所有因弱小、懦弱甚至懒惰的自己而带来的数不尽的戾气被夏日的风吹散，非要横冲直撞在青春留下痕迹的那份孤勇也因遇见爱人而荡然无存，只有一份热情和憧憬，在想要牢牢握住爱人时绽放的淋漓。焉栩嘉平生第一次觉得，原来追随一个人的方向，是如此美好惊喜且值得骄傲的一件事。跌宕起伏的心也终于安静下来，他第一次见到了除开每日浑浑噩噩度日之外的湛蓝天空，他终于发现自己有握住光的能力，并且坚信着自己能成功。  
因为他有归宿，他有全世界。  
他是活在灿烂阳光里的人。

****  
一年未见的焉栩嘉长的老高，明明之前还是一副稚气未脱的样子。  
夏之光老远就看到了跑到门卫室领录取通知书的焉栩嘉，但他没有立刻上前打招呼，只是躲在门卫室的后面，注视着焉栩嘉的表情。  
没想到曾经年少轻狂无所畏惧的小少爷也会露出紧张的表情，他快速的拆开自己的录取通知书，认真的读了几次，又掏出手机拍照，夏之光的手机也很快响起了提示音。  
夏之光当然知道焉栩嘉考上了s大，他早就在学校的档案室里偷偷查了焉栩嘉的信息。他知道这小子不拿到录取通知书之前是不会告诉他的，焉栩嘉喜欢吊他的胃口，知道他会担心这臭小子。  
紧接着，夏之光的手机也响起来了，夏之光装作什么都不知道的样子，很淡然的问了句怎么了。他躲在门卫室后看着焉栩嘉的表情，那小子分明是一副等待夸奖的样子，得意的笑了几声后，叫夏之光看微信。  
“我太忙了，你等会儿打过来吧，我在学校开会呢。”  
“你们还没放假吗？喂？”  
夏之光挂断电话，焉栩嘉就露出一副被抛弃的小狗样，骂骂咧咧的抱怨着，感觉下一秒就要哭出来。夏之光缓缓的绕到焉栩嘉身后，用手遮住了焉栩嘉的眼睛，故意压低声线，用奇怪的口音说着猜猜我是谁。  
焉栩嘉没有回答他，反而扼住了他的手腕，将夏之光一把搂住怀里，紧紧的抱住了。夏之光感觉到自己的肩膀上蔓延起一股温热，焉栩嘉的哭声也悄然响起，夏之光抚摸着弟弟的背，夸赞他做得好。  
“我们嘉嘉果然最棒了，又给我当学弟了。”  
“你还记得那个约定吗？”  
“我不等着你的吗？”  
“不，就你说我考上了你跟我姓。”  
“我靠，你这么记仇？”  
焉栩嘉强硬的搂住夏之光的腰，两个大男人在光天化日之下搂搂抱抱的确有伤风化，焉栩嘉只好拉着夏之光先回到自己为了高考而单独租的公寓里，关上门说正事。  
“别吧，我就开个玩笑，咱换个条件好不好。”  
夏之光脸又红了一片，连耳朵和脖子也跟着红了，焉栩嘉就把他圈在自己的两臂里，看着哥哥害臊的样子，忍不住微笑。  
“我就要你跟我姓。”  
“我把你当弟弟，你就非要当我爹吗？”  
“哥，你傻啊。”焉栩嘉忍不住笑起来，凑到夏之光耳朵根前说话，“我是想当你老公，成不？”  
“你又开玩笑……”  
“我说过，我不跟你撒谎。”  
焉栩嘉托起夏之光的下巴，对方也没有躲闪，夏之光就像认命一样闭上眼，可迟迟没等到焉栩嘉吻他，他缓缓的睁开眼，看见焉栩嘉又是那副鬼灵精怪的样子，对着他不怀好意的笑着。  
“你又欺负我！”  
“没有，没有，我只是在想，哥你怎么闭着眼呢？”  
“还不是……”  
夏之光脸更红了，他说不出口他是在等焉栩嘉亲他，被弟弟挑逗真的很丢面子，夏之光眼角都泛起了泪水，如鲠在喉般纠结不安，焉栩嘉极具挑逗般的低音炮又再次响起。  
“还不是什么？”  
“还不是……”夏之光转过头，害羞的样子真的太可爱了，那小嘴巴像猫一样，因纠结而抿成一条线，大眼睛水汪汪的自下而上的望着焉栩嘉，露出好看的下目线，满眼的憧憬和渴望，“还不是，以为你要亲我。”  
被撞在墙上的时候夏之光都还有些反应不过来，焉栩嘉动作很粗鲁可亲吻却意外的很温柔，他轻轻的舔着夏之光的嘴唇，剥开他紧闭的唇瓣和贝齿，勾起那柔软的小舌纠缠，淫靡的水声让夏之光的理智逐渐剥离，也放松起来，让焉栩嘉在他口腔里肆虐。  
“哥不知道接吻要张嘴吗？”  
“不知道，我第一次……”  
夏之光嘴唇还跟焉栩嘉连着银丝，一副被亲的恍惚不清的模样让焉栩嘉更加痴迷，他刚刚，夺走了他最爱的人的初吻。  
“为我留着的吗？”  
“才不是！你别得寸进尺！”  
夏之光捶着焉栩嘉的背，却被人一把抱起，带进了卧室，丢在床上时夏之光都还是没搞清楚要发生什么，直到焉栩嘉摸上了他鼓鼓囊囊的小帐篷，夏之光才开始浑身颤抖起来。  
“没错啊，我就打算得寸进尺。”  
谁叫这感情早已覆水难收。

—TBC—

*ooc  
*覆水难收番外篇  
*给小清水里炖点肉

****  
焉栩嘉一直知道夏之光有口是心非的毛病，可这毛病在床上居然淡然无存。  
看着讲桌前跟着学妹学弟们谈笑风生一副正人君子样的夏之光，焉栩嘉都不敢相信那是昨天缠了他一晚上被操的叫老公的小骚货。  
明明身上都还有昨天留下的痕迹，用完了整整一盒六只装的避孕套，还坐在他身上逼他内射了一次，今早上接吻的时候还满脸意乱情迷，怎么一到学校，就又变成温文尔雅的会长大人了。  
“焉栩嘉，叫你发传单，你坐那干嘛？”  
啧，男人，晚上还是叫老公，白天就开始装哥了。焉栩嘉心里骂着娘，可还是给足了夏之光面子站起来给同学发学生会招新的传单。在学校里他们还是维持着虚假的兄友弟恭形象，哪怕现在焉栩嘉的醋坛子已经翻了，他还是笑眯眯的看着他哥跟人眉来眼去。  
“学长，这个我有点不懂哎，这个表该怎么填。”  
“我看看啊，这里是……”  
夏之光直接从后面绕住女生，扶着女生的手一笔一划教人家填表格。焉栩嘉差点没一口老血吐出来，好家伙，当年教他都没这待遇。焉栩嘉总算忍不住了，绕到夏之光的身后，在他腰上死死地掐了一爪。  
“哥，说好陪我吃午饭的嘛，要饿死了。”  
“再等一等啦，学弟学妹们还有问题要问呢。”  
“不是有副会长在吗，哥，我还长个子呢……”  
焉栩嘉又开始装模作样的卖萌，虽然夏之光心知肚明那是个爱吃醋爱撒娇还贼能装逼的傻弟弟，可学弟学妹们倒信了焉栩嘉的鬼把戏。的确已经到饭点了，焉栩嘉明明不是学生会的都陪他们磋磨好几个小时了，大家都有点良心过意不去，便劝夏之光先带焉栩嘉去吃点东西。  
“好吧，那陈哥你帮忙看一下，我先带嘉嘉去吃饭。”  
夏之光看了看表，叹了口气说道，焉栩嘉脸上瞬间绽放出笑容，屁颠屁颠就跟着他哥出去了。夏之光还在看大众点评，思考带焉栩嘉去吃什么，两人走到无人的过道上，焉栩嘉刚叫了夏之光一声，他哥一抬头就被这大狗按在了墙上。  
“干嘛啊…吓死我…唔…”  
夏之光被拽着后脑勺的碎发按在墙上猛亲，焉栩嘉的仿佛天生神力一般，把夏之光缠了个动弹不得。那个吻近乎撕咬，夏之光禁不住发出哼哼唧唧的声音表示不满，焉栩嘉还觉得不解气，干脆把手伸进他哥裤子里，驱车直入就握住那小肉棒开始撸动，爽的夏之光一个激灵，浑身全软了，只能挂在焉栩嘉身上。  
“别在这……有人……”  
“刚刚不跟人挺暧昧嘛，咋现在怕有人了呢？”  
“我就…帮一下…后辈嘛……”  
“哥，我也是你弟弟，你也帮帮我呗~”  
焉栩嘉恶劣的握住夏之光的性器开始快速撸动，在一起一年多了他自然知道夏之光的所有敏感点在什么地方。夏之光天生身体就敏感的很，招架不住焉栩嘉的这般折腾，弓着腰直把性器往焉栩嘉手里送，奈何坏心眼的弟弟等到哥哥快高潮时，就直接用大拇指堵住了洞口，还用扎刘海的小皮筋勒住了哥哥的性器。  
“焉栩嘉……你皮痒了？”  
“咱们将心比心，你刚刚跟人那么亲近，我心里可比你现在难受多了。”  
“你怎么这么坏心眼……跟高中时一个样……就知道欺负我……”  
“你还不是只会掉眼泪，会长大人。”  
焉栩嘉帮夏之光整理好衣服，便领着面色潮红的哥哥往停车场方向走，夏之光一直软的像一鼻涕虫一样黏在他弟弟身上，余光瞥着前方，迫切的想到车上解决。  
“唉，夏会长，吃饭去吗？”  
真的是怕什么来什么，迎面走来了几个学生会的干事。夏之光本想打声招呼就含糊过去，结果焉栩嘉那混蛋还站那跟人聊起来了，这下换夏之光着急了，拽着焉栩嘉的袖口不耐烦的甩来甩去。  
“走啦……快走啦……”  
“抱歉啊，我哥有点低血糖了，我先带他吃点东西。”  
“哇，会长这么粘弟弟的吗？”  
“对啊，哥没了我什么都做不好呢~”  
焉栩嘉坏心眼的看向夏之光，看着爱人脸青一块红一块，可还是只能假笑着说是啊，免得产生更多的话题。他们跟那几个干事告了别后，夏之光就拽着焉栩嘉直往汽车面前跑。  
终于大费周折的来到了焉栩嘉的小轿车前，富家少爷考上驾照他爹就给他买了俩豪车。焉栩嘉一按下车钥匙上的开锁键，夏之光就急匆匆的钻进去，焉栩嘉则慢悠悠的坐到后座，看着他哥红着眼眶，把自己的性器掏了出来。  
“这么迫不及待了？这里没有套子啊哥。”  
“没事，射进来，我早上洗过了……”  
“哥哥在这方面总是意外的很坦率呢。”焉栩嘉握住夏之光的性器轻轻撸动，夏之光便忍不住呻吟起来，“很喜欢做这种事情吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢和嘉嘉做……”  
夏之光主动脱下裤子，露出白净纤长的大腿，即使上了大学他还是保持着健身和练舞的习惯，肌肉紧实线条纤长，以前一年四季穿着校服没有发现，夏之光的大腿意外的有很多软肉。  
肉乎乎的，掐着很舒服。  
焉栩嘉把手伸到夏之光大腿之间一路往上抚摸，大腿根部已经潮湿一片。变得坦率的夏之光还拽开了胸前的几颗扣子，自己搓揉起微微鼓胀的乳肉，表情也逐渐淫乱起来。  
早在焉栩嘉高三毕业后，他们就对彼此食髓知味。焉栩嘉万万想不到他哥居然是个淫荡体质，这么美丽还这么敏感，自己可真的是淘到宝了。就在他走神的间隙，夏之光开始不满焉栩嘉的不为所动，也伸手搓揉起焉栩嘉的欲望，漂亮的桃花眼自下而上的瞥着焉栩嘉，露出完美的下目线。  
“老公？”  
一箭穿心。  
本来想好好逗逗哥哥的焉栩嘉还是沉不住气，把夏之光一把按在身下，手指直直的插入了哥哥的体内。姜还是老的辣，夏之光总能轻易找到焉栩嘉的兴奋点，有很多次焉栩嘉都怀疑他哥是不是在他没在身边的那一年找过男朋友，挑逗技巧才如此满点。  
“就这里，多，多给我点……”  
夏之光扭着身子把自己的屁股往焉栩嘉手里送，小孩瞬间面红耳赤起来，想着昨天做了一晚上应该不需要扩张了，一狠心一咬牙，就掰着夏之光的大腿插了进去。或许是在车里做的原因，夏之光的里面比平时更紧，稍微动了几下就呜咽着射了出来，紧紧地缠住焉栩嘉，像只粘人的树袋熊。  
“用力…嘉嘉…操里面……”  
“不行啊，之光，车会晃的。”  
“可我想要……”  
焉栩嘉咋舌，把烦人的刘海捞到脑后，掐着夏之光的腰就开始猛顶，还不忘用手掌挡住夏之光的头顶，怕哥哥会撞疼。他最听不得夏之光想要什么，无论是床上还是生活中，他哥多看一眼的东西他都想买下来，他哥自己买的衣服他也会去买一件。  
不知不觉，夏之光浑身上下的东西都是他买的了。他的光，已经里里外外都是他的了。  
“啊，嘉嘉，要亲亲，亲亲……”  
“叫老公。”  
“好老公，给我亲亲……”  
夏之光仰着头，满眼的泪水，脸颊就跟涂了胭脂一样粉红一片，伸着玫瑰色的小舌头，一个劲往焉栩嘉脸上凑，终于如愿以偿的得到了吻，下面也突然绞紧，夹的焉栩嘉差点缴械投降。  
“之光，这都肿了呢……”  
焉栩嘉低下头想含住夏之光的乳尖，才发现昨天被他折磨的小家伙已经变得红肿，就像两颗成熟的果实等待着被采撷。夏之光可顾不上那么多，该惜香怜玉的又不是他，他扭着身子闷哼一声，拽着焉栩嘉后脑勺的碎发就往自己胸口上压。焉栩嘉见夏之光这么主动，便满足了他的欲望，吮吸舔咬起来。  
经过几轮大战，夏之光的后穴已经被操的又软又湿。担心夏之光会撞到头，他们又换成了后入，狭窄的后车座对两个成年男子来说的确太拥挤，焉栩嘉的胸口就紧紧贴在夏之光的背上，心跳声就在夏之光脊椎骨上震动，似乎在告诉夏之光，他正在为他疯狂。  
夏之光吮吸着焉栩嘉伸过来的手指，发出色情的啾啾声，时不时还含糊的夸赞几句焉栩嘉把他操的很爽，换来弟弟兴奋的一顿猛顶。他都不知道被焉栩嘉操射多少次了，焉栩嘉的肉棒又粗又长，操他每一秒都宛如身在天堂。羞耻心和理智被彻底抛弃，夏之光一次次抬起屁股求焉栩嘉更用力的干他，焉栩嘉也是他哥要啥给啥，掰开两瓣臀肉直往夏之光的花心上凿，听他哥的哭声越来越大，他摆胯的幅度也越来越大。  
夏之光肚子浅，射进去几次就满了，焉栩嘉只能退出来用手指抠出一小部分精液，那小嘴仿佛活了似的夹紧，它那主人比它还要急不可耐，转过头扯着沙哑的小奶音叫老公，焉栩嘉又没忍住插了回去，滚烫的精液又一次尽数不尽的浇灌在了夏之光的最深处。  
“要不…咱们…开个房…给你洗个澡？”  
焉栩嘉看着身子底下被他操的一塌糊涂的哥哥，开始担心被内射好几次的夏之光会不会身体不适。可他太低估他哥的体力和责任感了，夏之光抬手看了看表，还有十五分钟就要开会了，吓得他脸色一变，连忙坐了起来。  
“不用了，我要开会去了。”  
夏之光从自己包里掏出焉栩嘉上次生日送给他的兔尾肛塞，当着一脸吃惊的焉栩嘉面不改色心不跳的塞进了自己满是精液的小穴。用湿纸巾擦干净身体后，给红肿的乳尖贴上创可贴，穿好衣服，喷上香水，理了把头发，就提着包匆匆忙忙的往教学区赶了。一顿操作熟悉又迅速，焉栩嘉废了好大会儿才反应过来，磨磨唧唧收拾了好十几分钟，才姗姗来迟去了会议室。  
看着讲桌前仪表堂堂面色红润的夏之光激情洋溢的讲解着学生会的ppt时，焉栩嘉都不敢相信他屁股里都还插着一个兔尾肛塞。怪不得准他内射，原来早有准备，果然哥还是哥，就知道他控制不住，还留了这么一手。  
焉栩嘉越想画面越丰富，随便挑一个都能根据法律法规不能显示。始作俑者夏之光倒在讲台上讲的欢，完全不知道他弟现在饱受压枪之苦。  
演讲结束，众人散去，只剩下夏之光在整理资料还有坐在最后一排的焉栩嘉。夏之光才发现焉栩嘉坐在那，看他把脸埋在臂弯里还以为他身体不舒服，走过去拨弄几下才发现焉栩嘉满脸通红，一脸哀怨的看着他哥。  
“怎么了？发烧了吗？”  
“下面，软不下来……”  
夏之光低下头，果然好大一坨，想着焉栩嘉今天在楼道上那么欺负他，也忍不住坏心眼起来，凑到焉栩嘉耳边吹着冷气，看着弟弟禁不住低喘。  
“乖乖忍着，回家再给你。”  
焉栩嘉忍不住咒骂起来，夏之光便像兔子一样溜走了。

****  
焉栩嘉是后来才知道，夏之光其实什么也没练过。  
高一时的焉栩嘉因为被小混混欺负过一段时间便苦练跆拳道，还跟隔壁家的哥哥学了点咏春，再加上他高一暑假后个子体力突飞猛涨，没想到高二一年就称霸了学校。  
而夏之光除开舞蹈什么都没练过，主要是他高一就因为成绩优异被上一任学生会长提拔当了副会长后，几乎每天都要跟学校的小混混对峙，熟能生巧，自然而然就会一些格斗术。起初也被打的很惨，夏之光是那种看起来高大健壮可意外的力气很小，所以为了克服自己的弱点，夏之光在格斗术里加入了舞蹈的阴柔，便有了他自成一派的以柔克刚的技术。但这本事也因跟焉栩嘉对峙过几次被阅人无数的焉栩嘉破解了，那之后两人打架，夏之光就没赢过焉栩嘉。  
但夏之光一直都不是什么好惹的人，他表面上看起来对这事无所谓，但其实一直耿耿于怀。他俩有时候会为了点情趣打闹一下，夏之光就很注意焉栩嘉的动作习惯。焉栩嘉知道他善用手来顺力，所以每次他压制夏之光都是先禁锢双手，再压住双腿。夏之光自然发现了焉栩嘉当常胜将军的原因是力气大，所以这天他在学校里就故意給焉栩嘉安排了很多体力活，晚上还不忘献殷勤给他灌了些红酒，就这么被消磨了一下，焉栩嘉果然软的跟泥一样瘫在桌子上。  
“嘉嘉，这么睡会感冒的哦。”  
“啊…可我起不来了……”  
焉栩嘉平时都是一副冰山脸，可喝醉了放下戒备心后，就喜欢对着夏之光傻笑。他本来就有点婴儿肥，成年了都没褪去，笑起来的样子又让夏之光想起了当年在校园里时的感觉，那时候的小焉嘉可真的又软又乖，就欺负人时有点讨厌，但百分之九十九的时候都是听话黏人的。  
想到这里，他不禁觉得喉咙有点干。  
他俩的位置就是从焉栩嘉领录取通知书那天开始就定下来了，夏之光一直觉得是自己没有经验才会沦为在焉栩嘉身下哭的傻逼。虽然他不得不承认，挨操的确很舒服，可他再怎么说是男人啊，老在下面也没面子。  
总得，给焉栩嘉回回礼吧。  
就在焉栩嘉醉倒睡着后，夏之光把他弟抱到了床上，奈何自己真当攻了却立不起来了，趴在焉栩嘉身上空发愁。又觉得机会难得，总不能这么就放弃了吧，想着焉栩嘉上次还送给他一个按摩棒还没用，干脆就用这玩意给焉栩嘉开个苞。  
夏之光高兴的跑下床，心想自己真的是个聪明脑袋瓜，今天就要把这口恶气出了，让焉栩嘉也感受一下，被人抱的感觉。  
可，夏之光忘了自己是个打脸体质，在脱下焉栩嘉裤子准备给他弟扩张时，焉栩嘉醒了，那脸色黑的，一脚就踹夏之光肚子上了。  
“你…你干嘛…”  
夏之光捂着肚子倒在一边，焉栩嘉看着床上的润滑液和按摩棒，有联系着夏之光刚刚的动作，不到十秒钟就反应过来这吃了豹子胆的坏家伙要干什么了，酒瞬间醒了一半，转过身就用皮带把夏之光的手捆在身后，捞起床头上的浴袍给自己裹上，开始审问他造反的哥哥。  
“你问我干嘛，你在干嘛呢？”  
“就，就帮你按摩一下呗～”  
焉栩嘉哭笑不得，夏之光在床上一向很坦率，还以为他心甘情愿的挨操呢，原来心里也有委屈。夏之光也知道形势不妙，便扭着身子往后躲，奈何被焉栩嘉一把按在了床头上无法动弹，只能瞪着他那大眼睛委委屈屈的把焉栩嘉盯着。  
“把哥放了好不好，手疼……”  
“不要。”  
焉栩嘉拒绝的很果断，心里还想着怎么收拾收拾不老实的哥哥。夏之光早就意识到了今儿屁股不保，拼命夹腿摇头，嘴里一个劲说着讨好的话。  
“哥哥，你看我每天累死累活的帮你做事情，晚上还得伺候你那张小嘴，你却想用那玩意肏我，我这心好难过啊～”  
“每次都是我在下面啊……你试一次又不会死……而且…不挺舒服的嘛……”  
“是挺舒服的。”  
焉栩嘉坏笑，握住夏之光的膝窝就把他腿分开，就着刚刚夏之光自己拿到床上来的润滑剂淋在了那殷红的穴口，将按摩棒对准小口就是一个猛顶，疼得夏之光眼泪夺眶而出，扭着腰不停闪躲。  
“既然这么舒服，你就自己用用吧。”  
焉栩嘉把按摩棒给夏之光插到最深处后还不往浅浅的抽送几下，等着他哥差不多适应了，就按开了开关。震动的玩意可跟平时焉栩嘉操他带来的快感不一样，有种快尿出来的酸胀感，夏之光条件性的夹腿，却被焉栩嘉扼住脚腕，大大分开，一脸得意的看着夏之光不断淌水的私处，挑逗的问他舒不舒服。  
夏之光被震的头昏眼花，再加上这么羞耻的一幕，焉栩嘉还饶有兴趣的直视着，还不忘关键时候加把力，握着手柄开始抽动，夏之光被刺激的哭出声，扭着身子想躲却无处可去，没几分钟就被操射了一轮，哭喘着叫焉栩嘉饶了他。  
“饶了你？我不在帮哥按摩嘛～你看你都射了，是不是很舒服啊？”  
“不，不舒服，要嘉嘉……”  
“别吧，我还没玩够呢，这玩意挺有意思的。”  
刻意设计过的按摩棒上满是颗粒，还有个小幅度正好压在前列腺上。焉栩嘉对夏之光的敏感点可是再熟悉不过了，直接把按摩棒开到最大档直往夏之光的腺体上戳，把里面的褶皱一点点熨平，爽的夏之光脚趾绷直又舒展，弓着腰喘息不止，又被强制高潮了一次，舒服的嘴都闭不上，口水顺着嘴角往下流。  
焉栩嘉看着那柔软的小舌起了口干，确定按摩棒插的很稳后，便凑到夏之光面前，掏出自己的性器在夏之光脸上磨蹭。男性的荷尔蒙味缠绕在夏之光的鼻尖，黏糊糊的体液也蹭在了那卷翘的睫毛上。夏之光还有点神情恍惚，就被焉栩嘉拽着头发被迫仰头，坏心眼的弟弟拿着性器拍打着夏之光的脸，发出啪啪的淫靡水声。  
等到夏之光失神张开嘴，焉栩嘉便趁机插了进去，捅的那小脸鼓起一个包，泪眼汪汪的望着焉栩嘉，嘴张到最大才吞了一小半，又被迫做了几个深喉，窒息带了的莫名快感又把夏之光逼上高潮。  
就这样，夏之光一边为他那暴君弟弟做着口活，屁股里插着发疯猛震的按摩棒，一边在心里发誓，这种事情，绝不会做第二次了。  
没想到完美主义者夏之光也有今天。


End file.
